


Since I've Been Loving You

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kris Allen finds more than he bargained for in an empty classroom, and Adam Lambert ends up feeling just a little bit vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've Been Loving You

Adam leaned against his locker in the middle of his knot of friends, laughing as he put away his books. The bell had just rung for lunch, and he was surrounded by a boisterous crowd of football players and giggling girls, as was customary. It was amazing, really, how much companionship just being able to throw a football could bring you.

Adam wondered, sometimes, just how quickly all of that would disintegrate if he finally started to be real with himself.

And the thing was, Adam _did_ like football. He liked the challenge and the adrenaline and the teamwork. He liked the feeling of accomplishment that came with throwing that last-second winning touchdown.

But that wasn't where the greatest allure lay for him, no matter how many people told him that football was his 'niche.'

It lay with singing, with music, with the plays his friends laughed at, if he was being honest. He wanted to star in those musicals, like he had in elementary school, when things like image hadn't mattered so damn much. He wanted to sing his heart out and not give a fuck what anyone thought of him.

It was only a dream, but it had always lingered just below his consciousness, prodding him. And, to add to the issue, that secret desire had been coupled with a whole new one just a few months ago.

Okay, maybe it wasn't _entirely_ new--he'd known for years that he preferred the strong planes of a man to the soft curves of a girl. But he'd been content to keep that fact to himself, to keep his real feelings under wraps as he gently staved off girls' advances--which, as the captain of the football team, he had plenty of.

It had all started with that damned talent show.

He'd gone alone, not wanting to have to listen to his friends scoffing at the acts, grabbing a seat in the front row and settling back to watch. Several of the people that performed were good, but no one really bowled him over.

That is, until _he_ came on. Kris Allen.

It was that damned tousled brown hair, that slender frame and that pouty bottom lip. Adam already felt like he'd been hit over the head, just looking at him.... And then he'd opened his mouth, his guitar cradled in his lap, and _holy shit._

Adam found himself wanting Kris like he'd never wanted another human being before--he wanted to touch his body, to make that perfect voice break in pleasure.

Everything had come to a head that day in the locker rooms. Kris' shy brown eyes had glanced over at him, furtively, and Adam had snapped. He'd taken him, claimed him, and every secret desire had been realized.

After that first day, he'd told himself to get back on track, to get back to his friends and his life, to _stop fucking thinking about Kris Allen--_ but he simply couldn't quit. He couldn't resist that boy.

He knew it was unfair to Kris, continuing this in secret while giving so little of himself in return--but he also knew he couldn't be open with him, as much as he might want to. Being gay in high school was hard enough; being the gay captain of the football team just _wasn't_ heard of, let alone accepted.

It scared him, sometimes, how much he wanted to do it anyway. For Kris.

 _Speaking_ of Kris, his eyes snapped up to see the brunet walking down the hallway away from him, heading in the opposite direction of the cafeteria with his eyes pointed towards the floor.

Adam's eyes traced the slope of his shoulders and the curve of his back, wishing he was closer so he could look into those big, beautiful eyes. With those shy glances and those bashful smiles, Adam couldn't understand why he wasn't the most sought-after boy in school. He was absolutely gorgeous. Not to mention that crazy voice, and those delicate fingers, caressing the strings of his guitar....

"Oh, watch out, Lambert's staring at Ashley," Joe, one of the receivers, laughed, tracing Adam's gaze incorrectly to the curvy blonde walking in the other direction, and Adam laughed along with them. _If only they knew.  
_  
He looked back over just in time to see Kris pull open the door to Mr. Roberts' class, disappearing inside a moment later.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up.... I think I left my Trig book in Mr. R's," he quickly excused himself, leaving his chatting group of friends behind.

Adam trotted over to the classroom and slipped in through the door, closing it behind him and hating himself only a little bit for turning the lock.

Kris jumped a little at his sudden entrance and whipped around, looking at him with wide, surprised doe eyes.

"Oh.... Adam," Kris stuttered, a delicious blush spreading scarlet across his cheeks. "I.... I thought I'd left my planner in here, but...."

"I pretended I left my Trig book in here," Adam replied, smiling and leaning back against the door. "But it doesn't seem to be here, either."

Kris only blushed a deeper shade of red, smiling crookedly and averting his eyes, and Adam found he could no longer resist the magnetism pulling him towards the other boy.

And Kris just _melted_ into his arms, stretching up onto his toes to press deeper into their kiss, and Adam squeezed his eyes shut against all the feelings he couldn't too deeply scrutinize, pressing his fingertips to Kris' jaw line and nipping at his lips.

  
 

Kris clutched at the back of Adam's varsity jacket, tentatively touching his tongue to the taller boy's lips, and Adam groaned low in his throat, letting the jacket slide off his shoulders and onto the ground. It was so hot, _so fucking hot_ when shy, bashful little Kris took initiative, and Adam pulled him closer with an arm around his waist, lips parting as they made out hot and heavy.

  
 

Kris' hands touched his chest through the think fabric of his t-shirt, Adam's nipples hardening beneath his fingers, and the smaller boy yelped in surprise as Adam quickly hoisted him up onto the large, carefully organized desk at the front of the room.

  
 

“We can't do this here,” Kris protested, after a moment, his chest heaving. His pupils were blown wide, the black abysses eclipsing the soft chocolate brown, and Adam licked across the pouty curve of his bottom lip, curling his fingers into thick, brunet hair.

  
 

“I locked the door,” Adam replied lowly, kissing at his neck and laying his hand, palm-down, over the straining bulge at the vee of his hips.

  
 

Kris moaned a little, choking on the small noise and spreading his legs further as Adam palmed the aching length of his dick through his jeans. Kris' fingers caught on his shoulders, their mouths molding together into a slick, hot slide of lips as Adam worked on the button of Kris' jeans.

  
 

Adam couldn't help but think, for a fleeting moment, that this isn't how it should be--he should be stripping this beautiful boy naked, laying him down onto his bed, and making love to him.

  
 

He was fully aware that all they would ever have was  _here_ and  _now,_ however, and Adam gave himself over to the undeniable fire of it all, slipping his hand into Kris' pants.

  
 

He curled his fingers around the velvety, hard stalk of flesh concealed inside the denim, stroking Kris' gorgeous cock up and out. It curved up hard against his stomach, and Adam hummed a little noise of pleasure as he looked down at it, flushed and already slick.

  
 

Kris blushed a little under his intense gaze, but reached for Adam's jeans from his perch on the desk, his nimble musician's fingers trembling a little. The blush staining his cheeks only darkened a shade as he reached in and pulled out Adam's cock, eyes catching on where it rose up from its close-cropped patch of reddish hair.

  
 

Adam came back in for a kiss, then, and Kris moaned into his mouth as their erections brushed, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

  
 

Adam grasped shakily at Kris' hips as they kissed, the hot, wet slides of Kris' arousal against his own driving him wild. Kris' taut thighs were wrapped around his back, his mouth swollen and seeking, and Adam pressed his hips closer still in reply, moaning at the delicious friction.

  
 

“We don't have...t-time,” Kris stuttered, almost a question, and Adam slipped his hands up under the smaller boy's shirt, silencing him with smoldering kisses.

  
 

 _Always have time for you,_ Adam wanted to say, but all that came out was, “Yes we do,” and then he was sliding to his knees in front of the desk that Kris' legs were sprawled over. The change of height put him in the perfect position to lay his hands on Kris' thighs and flick his tongue over the leaking head of his cock, laving the gorgeous, curved stalk of flesh with broad, wet strokes.

  
 

Kris moaned above him, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as his lips fell open, and oh my god,  _so fucking pretty._ Adam watched the brunet as he slid his mouth around the stiff length, completely enraptured. Kris' sex was full and heavy on his tongue as he spread the smaller man's thighs further, denim still clinging to his legs.

  
 

Kris' fingers tightened convulsively into his hair in reply, and Adam sighed out a moan around the other boy's thick cock, nestling his nose into the dark patch of hair at the base and taking the slick length of him into his throat.

  
 

“A-Adam,” Kris whimpered, voice breaking exquisitely as he shuddered and cried out beneath Adam's suckling mouth, throwing his head back as his cock spurted its salty release.

  
 

Adam just shut his eyes and took it, sucking gently on Kris' softening cock until the smaller boy twitched and gently tugged at Adam's hair. Adam obediently pulled away from his hips, Kris' cock sliding out from between the red-head's lips with a gorgeous, sinful wet noise.

  
 

One look at Kris' fucked out, hazy-brown eyes, and Adam was on his feet, grabbing at his waist and kissing him passionately as his erection strained thick and hard against his belly.

  
 

Kris wrapped his strong legs around him again as they frantically made out, his hand sandwiched between their stomaches, and one, two, three firm strokes later, Adam was spilling his hot come over Kris' fingers, moaning and biting down on his bottom lip.

  
 

Once he'd trembled through the peak of his ecstasy, he leaned in and let Kris nestle into his arms, holding the brunet close and resisting the urge to bury his face into his soft hair.

  
 

“I'm kind of really glad that I don't like Mr. Roberts,” Adam observed, and Kris sat up stock-straight, his eyes wide as he took in the disheveled desk. Papers were scattered and wrinkled, and Adam's come dripped thickly down the wooden side.

  
 

Adam could sense a full-on freak out coming on, and he cupped Kris' face in his hands, stroking his cheekbones and kissing him.

  
 

“Ssh, we'll clean it up,” Adam assured him, carefully straightening the papers they'd scattered, and grabbing a tissue to wipe both the desk and Kris' hand.

  
 

Once they were cleaned and zipped up, Kris looked up at him with his big, brown eyes, his hands laying uncertainly on his thighs. He was expecting him to leave, Adam realized, with a pang--but why shouldn't he expect that from him? He was going to, wasn't he?

  
 

It was simply how it had to be.

  
 

Adam took the smaller boy into his arms, kissing him lightly and burying his face into his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut as a single word passed his lips, testing it on his tongue as he fought to keep his voice steady.

  
 

“Kris,” he murmured after a moment, his voice muffled by the fabric of the smaller boy's t-shirt. He felt Kris stiffen in surprise against him, fingers clutching at his shoulders.

  
 

“Kris,” he said, again, just to reaffirm, more to himself than to anyone, that he'd said it--and then he pulled away with one last lingering kiss, making towards the doorway.

  
 

He looked back over his shoulder as he left, not knowing how to feel as he took in the sight of Kris standing there, wide-eyed and speechless, his hands limp at his sides.

  
 

He arrived to sit out the remainder of their lunch period a few minutes later, scrounging together an excuse to explain being so late. And, when his friends easily accepted it, he looked over for a moment at the lovely little brunet sitting at the other end of the cafeteria, his mouth curving into a smile that was more longing than joy.

  
 

Someday, he  _knew_ he would be able to carry the man he was in love with on his arm and not give a fuck what anyone though of him for it.

  
 

Someday.


End file.
